The Dead is raising
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Vincent Van Dort, a name his parents named him when he was born over ten years ncent was never a social person but when some classmates found something. Their curiosity will led them into an unexpected adventures and surprises, Vincent is going to meet some old friends and foes from his parent's past. Vincent's parents will have to save him from this foe before its too late.
1. Life goes on

**The Dead is Raise**

**Life goes on **

Ten years have pass since the recent events, the dead return, Victoria's marriage to Lord Barkis and the final battle between Emily and Lord Barkis. Emily had final gotten justice for her own murder and Lord Barkis had disappeared once the dead were finish with him. Many things have changed for the living especially for Victor and Victoria, Victor's parents used their fortune to buy another home, outside the village where they could be alone. Victoria and Victor had a son together named, Vincent Van Dort. Vincent had a strong resemblance with his father with his father's black hair like, but he also had his mother's eyes and smile.

"Vincent!" shouted Victoria while she walk towards across the living room

"Coming!" yell Vincent

"Any ideas for Vincent's birthday party?" ask Victoria as she sat on the piano sit while she listened to Victor playing the piano. Victoria wrap her arms around Victor's shoulder and press her cheek on his, Victoria always loved to hear her husband playing his beautiful music on the piano.

"I'm not sure? Every ideas we have, Vincent doesn't like them" said Victor as he continued to play

"What did you need, mom?" ask Vincent while he closed his book and place it under his arm

"We need to prepare for your birthday party" said Victoria as she stood up from the piano's chair

"Oh…well it's not a big deal" said Vincent as he retook his book in his hands

"Not a big deal!" said Victor as he stop playing

"It's not" said Vincent

"Vincent, a birthday is really important! We celebrate the day you we're born" said Victor as he walk towards his son

"Your father is right" said Victoria as she held Victor's hand "You're going to be eleven in just a few weeks"

"I guess" Vincent casually opened his book

"Vincent, you can't just have your noise in your books" said Victor as he took Vincent's book out of his hand

"Dad!" said Vincent in a slightly annoyed tone

"Go out and have fun" said Victor while he place the book onto the top bookshelf

"But I don't want to!" said Vincent while he was being pushed towards the door by his parents

"Vincent, young boys at your age are suppose to be playing with friends not in their house reading" said Victoria

"But all the other boys are annoying" said Vincent

"I'm sure there are a few you'll like" said Victoria while she opened the door

"Ugh!" Vincent stood outside and just stared at his parents, who simply stood in front of the doorway

"Be home at 6" said Victoria

"And be safe" said Victor

Vincent didn't says anything and just stared at his parents, Victor and Victoria closed the door while Vincent just stood in front of his house.

"What am I suppose to do now?" ask Vincent while he watch the passing villagers

Vincent place his arms on his knees and press his face on his hand, Vincent sat in front of his house and just continued to watch the villagers going on with their daily lives.

"Vincent!" Vincent lifted his head and could see a few of his classmates running towards him

"What is it?" ask Vincent as he stood up from the stone step

"We just found something in the woods!" said a tall boy, with black hair, round glasses with missing teeth

"What did you find? A dead cat or dog?" ask Vincent while he moved his bangs out of his face

"No! Much better!" said the tall boy

"Abraham just say it already" said Vincent with a annoyed tone

"We found a skeleton near the tall tree! You know the one that's not so far from the bridge!" said Abraham while he pointed at the bridge

"So you're talking about the weird looking tree?" ask Vincent

"Yea! Do you want to check it out with us?" ask Abraham

"Uh…." Vincent thought for it for a few moments and decided that he wanted to see this skeleton since he had nothing else to do anyways.

"So…are you coming?" ask Abraham

"Your better not be lying, Abraham" said Vincent

"Please! My family never lies" said Abraham as he proudly place his hand on his chest

"Fine" said Vincent

Vincent followed Abraham and his friends deep in the forest

"So where is this skeleton of yours?" ask Vincent while he watch the leaves blow in the wind

"We're almost there" said Abraham as he pointed at a tree up ahead

Abraham ran towards the tree and moved some dead leaves around, Abraham waved at Vincent and his friends.

"Found it!" shouted Abraham

"Come on, Vincent!" shouted a shorter boy while he and the others ran towards Abraham

"This better be good" said Vincent as he followed them

Vincent joined the others that surrounded Abraham, Vincent had to make his way through and was eventually able to see the skeleton. Vincent stared down and was amazed to see it was indeed a skeleton, a human skeleton.

"Whoa!" Vincent went down on one knee and took the skull

"Look at the size of this chin!" said Abraham as he took the skull out of Vincent's hands

"Who do you think it use to be?" ask Vincent as he stood up

"Who knows? Maybe this used to be a thief, or a lord maybe a someone rich!" suggested Abraham as he threw the skull with the other bones

"I wonder how he died" said Vincent

"Hey! Look there a pocket watch!" said the short boy

Abraham went on one knee and took the old, broken, watch in his hands. Abraham stare at the crack watch, with its hands stuck on 3, Abraham turned the watch around and saw the initials of the previous owner.

"_BB_" said Abraham as he turned the watch around

"Let me see!" said Vincent as he took the watch out of Abraham's hands, Vincent stared at the details of the pocket watch very great attention "This is a high quality watch"

"Someone rich!" said Abraham as he retook the pocket watch

"Yeah but who?" ask Vincent while he stared at the bones

Continue Reading for Revenge

**End**


	2. Revenge

**The Dead is raising**

**Revenge**

A week has pass and Abraham and his friends had returned to the skeleton, numerous times, showed their friends and classmates. Vincent returned to the skeleton has well but for different reasons then Abraham, Vincent wanted to know who this skeleton was and how he died. It was pretty easy for Vincent to have the pocket watch since Abraham didn't even notice that the watch was even missing. Vincent lay on his bed with the pocket watch beside his pillow, Vincent turned around onto his side and took the watch in his hands.

"_BB_" Vincent opened the watch and pass his finger on the crack glass "Who has the initials _BB_?"

"Vincent! Diner time!" yell Victoria while she carried a pot

"Coming!" shouted Vincent as he place the watch onto his nightstand

Vincent ran down stairs and sat at his seat, while his mother places a stew onto the table.

"What's for dinner, mom?" ask Vincent as he sat down

"We're having a roasted poultry, pork, accompanied by vegetables and some pasta. And for desert we're going to have a lemon & creams custards pie with the option of ice cream" said Victoria while she sat on her chair and opened the first dish

"Wow mom! What's the occasion?" ask Vincent as he took his fork

"Vincent Van Dort! Have you forgotten something very important?" ask Victor as he stared at his son

"Uh...it's not my homework...huh..." thought Vincent as his mind couldn't wrap around it

"It's your birthday, Vincent" said Victoria as she kissed him on the head

"OH!" shouted Vincent as he could believe that he forgot his own birthday "That's right!"

"Happy birthday, Vincent!" shouted Victor and Victoria

"Thanks!" said Vincent as he smiled

"We got you something" said Victoria as she pulled out a box from the cabinet

"You didn't have too" said Vincent as he took the box from his mother

"Open it, son" said Victor

"Ok!" Vincent pulled the wrapper off and revealed a beautiful, ink pen with golden details, along with a leather notebook "Wow!"

"Do you like it, son?" ask Victor

"I love it!" said Vincent as he brush his fingers on the notebook "Thank you!"

"It's our pleasure" said Victoria

"Vincent, that's not like you to forget something" said Victor as he stab his fork in his pork "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really" said Vincent while he nibbled on his carrot

"Come on Vincent! We're your parents, we know when your hiding something" said Victor as he took his glass of wine

"Uh...well I found something interesting" said Vincent

"What do you find?" ask Victoria

"Hold on I'll get it!" said Vincent as he place his napkin on the table and ran off

Meanwhile in the land of the dead, a corpse was standing in front of a dead tree while he rolled two rocks in his skeleton hand. The corpse had half of his with flesh while the other, showed his skull, his rib cage was showing, as well as half of his leg and arm.

"Dam those two! It's been ten years since they took my precious life!" shouted the corpse as he clenches the rock in his hand

"Barkis!" shouted a small voice

"That's LORD Barkis!" shouted Barkis as he threw the rocks at the child skeleton

"Sorry, my lord" said the skeleton

"Did you get everything I needed, Robert?!" Demanded Barkis

"Yes my lord but it wasn't easy" said Robert as he ran off

"I don't care about that! Did you get it or not?!" demanded Barkis with a very annoyed tone

"Here it is, my lord" said Robert has he carried a cow's egg

"Perfect!" said Barkis as he took the egg

"My lord? Why did you want this egg?" ask Robert

"To get back to the land of the living and get my revenge!" said Barkis as he gently stroke the egg

"Land of the living?" ask Robert

Vincent returned downstairs and gave his parents the watch, Victor and Victoria both stared at the pocket watch and immediately knew who it belong to.

"Vincent! Where did you get this?!" demanded Victor as he stare at the initials

"Found it" said Vincent as he innocently glance away

"Found it where?!" ask Victoria

"…t…the forest" admitted Vincent

"You went in the forest!" shouted Victor

"In my defence! Abraham is the one who found the skeleton…!" blurted out Vincent as he immediately covered his mouth

"Skeleton!" shouted Victoria

"Never like that Abraham boy" said Victor as he place the watch onto the table "His family has been trouble for generations"

"You know who it belongs too!" said Vincent as he could easily tell by his parent's reactions

"Vincent you are not allowed to return into that forest!" said Victor as he stood up from the table and took the watch with him. Vincent watch has his father place the watch into his vest pocket and headed up stairs, Vincent turned back his head and saw his mother glaring at him.

"You're in a lot of trouble!" said Victoria

"Best birthday ever" mumbled Vincent as he slowly went down his chair

Meanwhile in the land of the dead

"It's time" said Barkis as he held the egg with his hands

"Do you need my help?" ask Robert

"Yes actually" said Barkis as he pulled Robert's bones "You are part of my plan"

"My lord can I ask why? Why do you want revenge on this people?" ask Robert

"Victor and that dam Emily! They took my life!" shouted Barkis

"So! So! You're going to take theirs?!" ask Robert

"Emily is already dead but I don't have any problems on taking that Victor boy's life!" said Barkis as he crack the egg

"This is going to be so much fun!" shouted Robert as he jump up and down

"You have no idea" said Barkis while he spread the York onto himself and Robert

Continue Reading for The search for _BB_

**End**


	3. The Search for BB

**The Dead is raising**

**The Search for **_**BB**_

Vincent was now more curious then before, his parent's reaction and the pocket watch's details, only grew his curiosity even more than before.

"I'm going to find out who this is" said Vincent as put his hand into a first

Vincent ran downstairs and quietly walk pass the living room, his father was reading and his mother was doing some sowing. Vincent quietly took his jacket and put his shoes on and went to get watch. Vincent sneaks into his parent's room and found his father's coat.

"Where is it?" Vincent patted down his father coat which hangs from the chair

"Where the pocket watch?!" Vincent went to his father's closet and went through his father's coats when he suddenly felt something hard in a inside pocket

"There it is!"

Vincent stuff the watch in his jacket and walk towards the main entrance, Vincent only had the chance to hold the door knob in his hand when he suddenly heard something.

"Where are you off too, son?" Ask Victor as he lowered a corner of his newspaper

"No where special" lied Vincent as he tried to think of an excuse

"I'm...uh...going to see...Abraham"

"Did you heard that, Victor!" said Victoria as she place her hand on his knee

"I did" said Victor as he place his hand onto her's

"It's not a big deal" said Vincent as he place his hands inside his pocket and held the watch

"Just have fun!" said Victor as he stood up and walk towards him

"I…I will" said Vincent

"Be home before diner" shouted Victoria

"Alright, mom!" Said Vincent as he opened the door

Vincent walk down his street, making his parents believe he was indeed going to see Abraham but in reality he wasn't.

"So how am I going to find out who is this _BB?_" Thought Vincent while he pass by one of his family's fish stores

"HEAR YE, HEAR YE! VICTOR VAN DORT AND VICTORIA VAN DORT ANNOUNCES THEIR OPENING OF THEIR NEW FISH STORE!" yelled the Town Crier while he rang his bell

"I can't believe that he didn't lose his voice yet" said Vincent as he watch the Town Crier pass by

"Vincent!" shouted a voice

"Abraham" Vincent turned around and was immediately greeted by a strong pat on the back "Oach!"

"Sorry! So what's up?" ask Abraham

"None of your business, Abraham" said Vincent as he pulled his coated down

"Oh! Come on, Vincent!" said Abraham as he wrap his arm around his neck "You have to tell me!"

"Why should, I?" ask Vincent

"Because, I showed you that skeleton a few weeks ago" said Abraham

"That doesn't mean, I have to tell you what I'm doing" said Vincent while he place his hands in his pocket

"You're no fun, Vincent Van Dort" said Abraham

"Thank you very much, Abraham Weatherford" said Vincent as he walk away from him

"If you're looking for that dead person's identity...you should probably go to the city Archives" said Abraham as he casually turned around and stared at the sky

"Wh...How did you know?!" ask Vincent as he couldn't believe that Abraham knew

"It was obvious, Vincent" said Abraham

"What do you want?" ask Vincent

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Abraham as he smiled at him

"Why did you tell me?" ask Vincent with a suspicious tone

"I can't even help a friend?" ask Abraham as he ran off

"A friend" Vincent took out the pocket watches and stared at the initials

Vincent went to the town archives and began his search

"Ah! You're the young, Van Dort boy" said an old lady

"Yes, I am!" said Vincent while he unbutton his jacket

"Is there anyway, I can help you?" ask the old lady

"Could I have all the documents with the initials, _BB?_" ask Vincent

"Of course, young man" said the old lady, the old lady took her cane and went behind the offices

A few moments later, the old lady returned with two folders

"Here you are" said the old lady as she place the folders onto the table

"Thank you" said Vincent as he took the folders

Vincent went towards a table and removed his coat, and place it on the chair. Vincent sat down and took out the pocket watch, and opened the first folder.

"Bartholomew Bourke, age 34, has a small fortune with the flour merchandise...Hum" Vincent look at the pocket watch, with its golden details and sliver watch "There no way he could offered this type of watch"

Vincent moved the folder away and opened the second one

"Lord Barkis Bitten?" Vincent stared at the watch once more, he knew that a lord would be able to offered this type of high quality watch "Was married to Miss Victoria Everglot...WHAT!", Vincent jaw drop, he couldn't believe that his mother was married before. Vincent continued to read the rest of the folder and find out more of this Lord Barkis Bitten "Location is unknown; Lord Barkis Bitten has mysteriously disappeared after his marriage to Victoria Everglot. Victoria Everglot later remarried to the first born of the Van Dort, Victor Van Dort"

Vincent lean back in his chair and stared at the ceiling

"I...I...I can't believe it!" said Vincent

"How is it going?" ask the old lady while she approach him

"I have to go!" shouted Vincent as he took his coat and pocket watch "Thank you!" Vincent ran out of the town archives while he put his coat on

"What a fine, young man" said the old lady as she took the folders from the table

Vincent ran back home and burst into the house

"Vincent, welcome home" greeted Victor and Victoria

"_Lord Barkis Bitten_" Vincent look at the name once more and at the watch

Victor and Victoria stare at each other in complete shock and horror

"Where on earth have you learned of this name?!" demanded Victoria with a worried tone

"I went to the archives" said Vincent while he removed his coat "And found out who it was!"

"Vincent!" Victoria worriedly look at Victor

"Dad, Mom, who's Lord Barkis Bitten?" ask Vincent as he turned the watch around with the initials facing upwards

"Vincent! What did you do?!" demanded Victor as he pick the watch up

"I wanted to know who it was and I did! Why won't you tell me who this is?!" demanded Vincent as he retook the watch from his father's hands

"Lord Barkis Bitten is a horrible man" said Victoria

"He did many horrible things" said Victor

"Like what?!" ask Vincent

"He killed a young woman and wanted to kill us" said Victor

"What!" Vincent stared at his hand and look down at the watch

Continue Reading for Barkis's move

**End**


	4. Barkis's move

**The Dead is raising**

**Barkis's move**

"I saw that this Barkis married, mom" said Vincent as he stared at his parents

"Lord Barkis forcibly married me when your father wasn't there" explain Victoria while Victor held her hand

"Lord Barkis is the most evil man you could ever meet" said Victor

"Vincent, Lord Barkis is someone we never wanted to bring up again, he should stay in the past where he belongs" said Victoria as she smiled at her son

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" ask Vincent

"Vincent, everybody here knows of his horrible deeds and we don't want to be reminded" said Victor

"So you telling me that you don't trust me with the truth?!" said Vincent with an annoyed tone

"Vincent, we never said that" said Victoria

"Yes you did! You just didn't say the words, your actions are telling the truth! If you trusted me then you would have told me sooner" said Vincent as he held his hand into a first

"Vincent of course we trust you!" said Victor

"NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Vincent as he ran out of the house

"Vincent!" Victoria ran towards the door but it was too late, Vincent was already half away from the house

"I'll get him" said Victor as he took his jacket and followed him out

Vincent ran towards the forest and found the skeleton

"So your Lord Barkis" said Vincent as he pick up the skull

"Show some respect" said a deep voice

Vincent turned around and saw a corpse with half of his with flesh while the other, showed his skull, his rib cage was showing, as well as half of his leg and arm.

"Wh….W…Who are you?!" ask Vincent as he slowly back away when he suddenly hit the back of the tree

"Lord Barkis Bitten!" said Barkis as he grab Vincent

"Vincent! Vincent!" shouted Victor as he arrived at the forest

Victor entered the forest when he suddenly saw the dead body of Barkis and his son

"VINCENT!" shouted Victor as he ran towards them

"Hopscotch!" Barkis held Vincent tightly in his arms while the York surrounded them, Vincent managed to struggled out of Barkis's arms but found himself in the land of the dead.

"Where am I?" ask Vincent as he look at his new surroundings

"The land of the dead" said Barkis as he slowly approach the young boy

_Meanwhile in the land of the living, Victor ran back home to tell Victoria of Vincent's kidnapping _

"Vincent was taken by, Lord Barkis!" said Victor as he couldn't believe what just happened

"What! Are you sure of this?!" ask Victoria with a very worried tone

"Victoria, I'm going to save him" said Victor as held took her into his arms

"Victor, I'll come with you!" said Victoria as she held his arm

"No, Victoria please stay here" said Victor as he removed her arm

"No! Victor, Vincent is my son too!" said Victoria

"Victoria! This is going to be very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. If the worst comes and I'm able to save Vincent at the cost of my life, Vincent is going to need someone to take care of" said Victor as he took her into his embrace.

"Victor" Victoria wrap her arms around Victor and held him close "Please come back! Safe and sound"

"I promise" said Victor as he kissed her on the head

Vincent returned to where he met, Emily and found the portal that led him to the land of the dead the first time.

"I'm coming son!" said Victor as he took a deep breath

Barkis dragged Vincent into an abandon part of the land of dead, and tied up Vincent to a chair while he waited for Victor and Victoria's arrival

"Let go of me!" shouted Vincent

"You're going to pay for your parent's mistakes" said Barkis while he tighten the robes

"My parents didn't do a thing! You're the one who doomed yourself!" shouted Vincent

"You dam brat!" shouted Barkis as he pulled on Vincent shirt "You're going to pay! Once daddy and mommy comes to save you! The moment they come here is the moment they'll die!"

"What! No!" shouted Vincent as he struggled to free himself

"Maybe next time you'll listen to your parents, Van Dort" said Barkis as he smirks at him

"BARKIS!" Barkis turned around and smiled, Vincent look up and saw his father

"DAD GET AWAY!" shouted Vincent as he tried to warn his father

"Quiet!" shouted Barkis as he covered his mouth

"I want my son!" said Victor as he walk towards Barkis

"I must say, he does resemble you very much" said Barkis as he shook Vincent's head

"Don't touch him!" shouted Victor

"Dad! Get away it's a trap!" shouted Vincent while he moved his head away from Barkis's hand

"I know, son!" said Victor

"Victor Van Dort being the hero once more!" Barkis took out a sword and pushed his skeleton hand on the blade

"Lord Barkis!" Victor stared at his son

"I'm going to kill you, your son and that stupid wife!" said Barkis as he lifted the sword into the air

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt my family again!" said Victor

(A new story from the Nightwing's series will be coming out around December or January! Keep an eye out for The Elites! This story will focus more on Serene and Night of course! )

Continue Reading for The role of a father

**End**


	5. The role of a father

**The Dead is raising**

**The role of a father**

Barkis changed at victor with the sword in his hand, Victor quickly moved aside and dodge his attack.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Shouted Vincent

Barkis swing the sword around and cut Victor's arm, Victor held his arm as his blood stained his hand

"Dad!" shouted Vincent in horror

"This is like ten years ago!" said Barkis while he held the sword near Victor's chest

"Dam you, Barkis!" said Victor as he grinned her teeth

Barkis swing his sword and was about to cut off Victor's head, when suddenly a wave of beautifies flew across, Barkis. The butterflies forced him to drop his sword. Barkis swing his hands around, trying to kill has many beautifies as possible. The butterflies formed a strange figure and created a woman's head.

"Emily!" said Victor in complete shock

"Hello, Victor" said Emily as she smiled at him

"EMILY!" shouted Barkis as he search for his sword

"Not this time" said Emily as she returned into millions of butterflies

Emily surrounded Barkis and spun around and around, Barkis shouted his dead lungs out.

"Vincent don't watch!" shouted Victor while he held his arm

Vincent did has his father said and turned his head around, Vincent opened his eyes and saw a corpse bride. The corpse bride extended her skeleton's hand at his father and smiled at him, Victor took her hand and returned her smile.

"Emily is that really you!" said Victor while he stood up

"It's so nice to see you, Victor" said Emily

"How are you here?!" ask Victor

"I've been watching over you, Victor" said Emily as she stared at Vincent "And when I saw you we're in trouble I came to help"

"Thank you" said Victor

"Farewell, Victor" said Emily as she turned into beautifies

"Thank, Emily" said Victor while he watch Emily fly away

Victor ran towards his son and immediately untied him from the chair

"Dad, you came to save me" said Vincent while he was being untied

"Of course I did, silly" said Victor as he threw the rope away

"I'm sorry, dad" said Vincent as he stood up from his chair

"What for?" ask Victor as he rub his hand onto Vincent's head

"I shouldn't have run off like that" said Vincent

"It's not your fault, son" said Victor as he took him into his embrace

"But you got hurt" said Vincent as he stared at his father's wounds

"That's nothing as long as you're safe" said Victor as he smiled at him

Vincent just smiled at his father

"Now let's go home" said Victor

Vincent and Victor acquired another egg and returned to the land of the living, Victor and Vincent returned home where Victoria ran towards them.

"Vincent!" shouted Victoria as she held him close "Are you alright?!"

"I'm just fine, mom" said Vincent as he smiled at her

"Victor, thank goodness you're safe as well!" said Victoria as she kissed him on the cheek, Victoria held him into her arms when she suddenly saw some blood "Victor you're hurt"

"It's nothing, dear" said Victor as he gave her a reassuring smile

"Come on, you should get that check!" said Victoria

"Mom! You should have seen dad!" shouted Vincent as he ran after them

"What did your father do?" ask Victoria while they walk back towards the house

**End**


End file.
